America has become concerned with fitness. Medical personnel recommend exercise as part of proper living for a longer, healthier life. Running was a favored form of cardio-vascular exercise but many people received injuries to their feet, ankles, knees, hips and other parts of their skeletal system. Because of these injuries walking has now become the favored exercise. Walking is a much lower impact exercise and the exerciser does not receive the injuries that running can cause. But for the same effect as running walking takes much more time. Therefore, many exercisers have turned to walking with some type of load factor such as ankle weight, vest, dumbbells, etc.
This invention is for the exerciser who wants to add resistance to his walking to exercise his legs and at the same time exercise his arms. With this invention the exerciser can enhance the benefits of walking without the injurious impact to the skeletal system that running causes. One benefit is that more aerobic exercise is achieved in less time. Further, the exerciser can exercise their arms. Thus at one time the exerciser can obtain total exercise of his body. The resistance force for both the arms and the legs can be adjusted to increase the resistance to build up the strength of the exerciser, (i.e. progressive exercise program) and adjustment allows for a universal device adaptable to all walkers.
Further the device is design so that the exerciser can use either the leg exerciser or the arm exerciser independently or both as the need be.